Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure
'|Arc-en-Cielルミエールプリキュア}} is a series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series themes are rainbows and light. Plot Currently in development... Characters Pretty Cure / from the students around the school and often gets unwanted attention in which she hates. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Jasmine, the pink light of kindness who controls the power of flowers.}} / / / / / / Niji'hikari A mouse-like mascot coming from Niji’hikari, Emera is a calm and gentle fairy yet constantly worries about everything, including the girls whenever they fall out. However, she is rather intelligent and knowledgeable about the legends of Pretty Cure after reading about them. She often ends her sentences with “-ra” and can transform into a human with the name Sayuki Emma.}} Her theme colour is pale purple/lavender. Antagonists .}} Supporting She is additionally a tsundere and blushes instantly pretty much all the time whenever someone hugs her or whenever someone comments about her appearance. He can additionally notice whenever Momoko is feeling down and/or upset. Locations - The main location and setting of the series where most of the series’ characters live. - The school that the main characters and many supporting (teenage) cast attend. - The homeland of Emera. Items - The main transformation items of the series. In order to activate a Ciel Module, the holder needs to yell “Pretty Cure, Arc en Ciel Activation!” while additionally using their respective Lumiere Jewel. - The main collectable items of the series, each Lumiere Jewel represents the aura colour of a person. Lumiere Jewels also possess different powers which allow the Cures to access new abilities. - The attack items the first 5 Cures receive in episode 18, the Rainbow Swords are the legendary swords of Niji’hikari which, when Ciel Lumiere was around, were combined into the legendary Spectran Lance. - The attack item used by Cure Nebulus which was formed in episode 26 from her wish to save Sapphina from despair. - A set of items that, when used with the Arc-en-Ciel Palette, allows the Cures can access their Lumiere Spectrum Style and perform either their group attack or upgraded individual attacks. The rings first appear in episode 31, alongside the Arc-en-Ciel Palette. - An makeup palette like item that the Pretty Cure gain in episode 31 alongside the Spectra Rings. When activated with the rings, the Cures can access their Lumiere Spectrum Style and perform either their group attack or upgraded individual attacks. - The legendary weapon Ciel Lumiere used to seal Black・Eclipse away 3000 years ago. It is the combined form of the Rainbow Swords. In episode 48, the lance is once again formed, now having the addition of the Galaxia Katana. Media and Merchandise Episodes episodes}} Movies Pretty Cure Rhythm Stars! Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure The Movie: The Lost Hope of the Forgotten Kingdom of Dreams Music music}} Merchandise merchandise}} Gallery gallery}} Trivia * Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure is the first series where swords are the majority of weapons. Category:Series Category:Arc-en-Ciel Lumiere Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Light Themed Series